


Well, Shit

by DarylDixonGrimes



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blowjobs, Fingering, First Time, M/M, Rickyl, Smut, The sex, Virgin Daryl, daryl discovers he's a needy lil bottom, rick discovers he is not, uh how do we do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 14:12:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4224756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylDixonGrimes/pseuds/DarylDixonGrimes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rick and Daryl are both fully aware that there's something between them, but it's Rick who finally says something. Problem is, they have no idea how to proceed because Daryl is a virgin and Rick's only ever been with women. Can our heroes figure it out and bang? Yeah, probably.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well, Shit

In the end, it was Rick who finally decided to place his finger on the bubble of tension surrounding them both and pop it. Settling down in Alexandria meant there were no longer distractions to let them both pretend they weren't in love with each other, that they hadn't been moving closer and closer like two planets on a collision course since that first day Rick looked into his eyes in an attempt to calm him down.   
  
It got worse and worse once they got inside the safe zone, Rick trying and failing to transfer his feelings to someone less male, Daryl trying and failing to transfer his feelings to a couple of patchwork motorcycles.   
  
And then finally, one day after clearing the outside of the walls of a small herd to keep them from piling up, Rick watched Daryl head for the shower to wash off the blood, and instead of looking down at the carpet and pretending he wasn't blushing like he usually did, Rick had followed instead.  
  
Daryl knew he was behind him, his instincts still too sharp to miss the subtle thumping of Rick's boots on the hardwood floors, but he pretended he didn't notice until the bathroom door was shut and locked, both of them inside it alone.  
  
“What are you doin?” Daryl asked without turning around.  
  
“I want you,” Rick said. “Tired of pretending I don't.”

“Mm.” Daryl nodded. Because what else could he say? Shit, how long had he felt the same fucking way? How long had he dreamed of cornering Rick and cramming his tongue into the other man's mouth even though he knew he'd never have the balls to actually fucking doing it? 

“You too, right?” Rick asked. “I'm not wrong on that?”

“No,” Daryl said, still facing away from him. “You ain't wrong.”

“I'm going to touch you now,” Rick said, and the voice in the back of Daryl's head sighed out, _fucking finally._  

He wasn't sure what he expected, if he expected Rick to shoot off like a firecracker and slam him up against the bathroom counter or what, but Rick's first touch was so gentle he actually flinched from surprise. Rick drew back instantly.  
  
“Ticklish,” Daryl lied. “Sorry.”

Rick chuckled once in response and then put his hands back on him, sliding them between the leather vest and his shirt, testing out the feeling of Daryl beneath his hands.

“Maybe we should shower first,” Rick said, wiping a spot of walker blood off of Daryl's bicep.

“Just gonna have to shower again if we do.”

“Maybe we should find a bed. Do this right?”

Daryl grunted. The bathroom was one of those numbers with two doors, one leading into the hall and one leading into a bedroom, his bedroom in fact. He jerked his head toward the one door and Rick got the message (he always got Daryl's messages), opening it and pushing the hunter toward the bed with a gentle pressure on his hips. 

“Uh,” Daryl said, “Guess now's good a time as any to tell you I'm a virgin.” His face flushed hotter than a Georgia sunburn, and he was glad Rick was standing behind him again, still exploring his sides and stomach with his hands, steadily creeping up under the fabric of his shirt while he went along.

“What?” Rick asked. Daryl didn't repeat himself because he knew he didn't really need to. Rick spoke again. “Well, shit.”

Daryl clammed up. _Well, shit_? What the actual fuck was that supposed to mean?

“That ain't really what you're supposed to say to that, Rick,” Daryl said, already moving away from Rick's touch. 

“No, it's not that it's a problem really,” Rick said. “Just that I've never been with a guy, and I was kind of hoping you'd know what the fuck to do.”

Daryl let that sink in. 

“Well, shit," he said. He'd seen so much straight porn courtesy of the sleazeballs he grew up around that he pretty much knew what to do there. Maybe he wouldn't be that good at it, but he'd get the right things into the right other things. But sex with Rick would be a whole other ball game. 

“Guess we'll figure it out,” Rick said. “At least there's one thing I know how to do.”

Daryl didn't have the chance to ask what because Rick turned him around, the slow burn of his touches up until now finally finding the fuel they had both been building up for fucking years, igniting it in a violent fireball. Rick gave him one hard look, eyes blazing, and then he crashed his lips into Daryl's. 

Yes. God, it's finally fucking happening. _Yes_.  
  
Daryl had been kissed a few times, but he found that every sloppy, drunken kiss he let some friend of Merle's lay on him may as well have been nothing. Because Rick's lips weren't messy and overly-wet and flavored with the taste of cheap beer or marijuana. No, just like the man himself, they were sure and steady in their movements, full of purpose and intent.

Rick flicked his tongue across Daryl's lips and the hunter opened his mouth, letting Rick in, feeling their muscles slide together in perfect harmony. He'd imagined this first kiss a billion fucking times in a billion fucking places, had imagined it awkward and hurried and needy, but now that he was actually here with Rick's tongue in his mouth (holy shit), he wasn't sure why he ever thought it'd be any different than anything else between them. They understood each other. Killing walkers or clearing a building, they moved together like they shared consciousness. Why had he ever thought kissing him wouldn't be just as easy as non-verbally agreeing who would shoot what?

He moaned and Rick walked him back onto the bed. Crap. Daryl had meant to strip the sheets off before they laid down so he wouldn't have to change them. Oh, well. Sometimes if he sweet-talked Mrs. Niedermeyer and promised that he was doing his best to find her a pasta maker, he could get her to throw some of his things into her laundry. Damn, he fucking hated laundry. 

But he didn't have that long to care about his sheets anyway, because Rick lined their hips up and rolled his body, seeking the friction that came with grinding down into him. And fuck, Daryl could feel him, could fucking feel Rick's cock hard in those fucking glorious jeans, the side of it rubbing against his own erection.    
  
Please don't let me fucking cum in my pants. Please.  
  
Daryl's head fell back with a moan and Rick let their lips come apart, moving his mouth to Daryl's Adam's apple and covering it with hot, damp need. The former cop nipped gently all over the hunter's neck, and then he sucked on his ear lobe.  
  
“So, should you... should I?” Daryl finally asked when his mouth started mostly working again. Because while everything else was easy to fall into with Rick, he knew no amount of harmony between them was going to help them figure out exactly how to navigate fucking for the first time.  
  
“I'll try first,” Rick said. “Was my idea.”

“Was both of our ideas. You just said somethin before I did.”

“Think I remember something about fingers first.”

“Don't we need lube or something?” Daryl asked, watching Rick stand up and start stripping. Fuck, he was going to see him naked. Fuck. 

It was a silly thought, really, because he'd already seen Rick naked a ton of fucking times. But he'd never been free to stare as long as he wanted. He'd never been free to touch. He sat up and ran his hands across Rick's stomach, admiring how it had filled out and softened again since they'd gotten within the walls. He wanted to kiss it and then he wanted to lay on it.   
  
“Gonna fuck me with your clothes on?” Rick teased after Daryl got through tracing his hip bones.  
  
Right. Naked. He was supposed to be naked too. That's how this worked.   
  
Daryl stood up and let the vest slide off his arms before undoing his belt (hell, his was on the last notch too these days with all the damn pasta people ate around there). He saved his shirt for last, but even though he knew he'd done it because of the scars, he didn't feel an ounce of hesitation once he actually started on the buttons. Rick knew him. Rick had seen them. Rick wanted him just the way he was.  
  
They stood beside the bed for what had to be a full minute, just taking in the sight of each others' bodies and enjoying the fact that they were finally able to fully admire every inch of one another's skin.  
  
“Okay,” Rick said, taking a deep breath and crawling on the bed, leaning down on his elbows with his ass in the air. “Just stop if I say stop.”

“Mhm,” Daryl said, looking at Rick's little pink pucker. Something in him said, _wrong._ But that was probably just some leftover thing from growing up in the south and being told that every time two men had anal sex, the terrorists won or some shit. 

He sat down and inhaled deeply, letting it all out in a ragged huff.  
  
Fingers first. Wet. That much they knew.  
  
He sucked one into his mouth, soaking it the best that he could.  
  
_Wrong_.  
  
He shook the word away and reached forward to press it against Rick's hole, gently rubbing it before pushing into the resistance. No. No, this couldn't be how it was supposed to go. 

“Stop,” Rick said, and something in Daryl's brain said,  _Oh, thank God._  
  
“Doesn't feel right,” Daryl said.

“No, it doesn't.” Rick sighed and rolled over onto his back, his cock still hard and bending toward his stomach. Daryl looked at it and decided he definitely still wanted to do this. Somehow, he wasn't sure how exactly, he was going to have Rick today. 

“Try me,” Daryl said, assuming the same position Rick had a few moments before.  
  
“You sure?” Rick asked.

“Gotta try.”

He felt the mattress dip near his knees and waited for a wet finger to press against him. It was weird at first, Rick massaging and pushing, Rick spitting onto his asshole. But then he managed to worm a finger inside, the feeling of it stretching and burning. It didn't feel amazing, but the same voice that said _wrong_ before said,  _that's much better_. So Daryl let him keep going, Rick gently pushing his finger in and out, using it to explore him.  
  
“Is it, you know, different?”

“Than a woman?” Rick asked. “A little. You sure this is okay?”

“Mhm,” Daryl said, feeling Rick touching all along his inner walls, crooking and rubbing curiously and then...

Daryl gasped.   
  
“Shit sorry,” Rick said automatically, already working his finger out.  
  
“No, fuck, not that. Whatever you did, do it again.”

“I don't really know what I did,” Rick said. 

“Put it fucking back in,” Daryl demanded, so Rick did. “Down. It was down.”

“Like this?” Rick asked, pushing his finger where Daryl had told him to, and the hunter could tell it was so close, could almost feel that feeling again, but not quite. 

“Little deeper.”  
  
Rick obliged, and _there_. There it fucking was. Rick massaged it with a fair amount of pressure, and Daryl groaned like he was auditioning for a Herbal Essences commercial.  
  
“More,” Daryl said, half-begging.

“Whatever you want,” Rick said. He spit right on Daryl's hole again and tried for two fingers.

God, yes, this was everything he'd ever been fucking waiting for, and he was so glad Rick was his first even if it had been a ridiculously long journey to get to this bed today.

Daryl helped, pushing back onto Rick's digits, not minding the dull ache that came with it and not satisfied until he felt both fingers touching him in just the right spot. 

“Rub it,” Daryl groaned, too entranced to be nervous about whatever was coming out of his mouth. “Please fucking.. shit, Rick.”  
  
“Bet my dick would feel better,” Rick said, and Daryl looked back at him. Behind him, Rick was using his left hand to stroke himself, his eyes firmly on Daryl's ass.

“Fuck,” Daryl said. He'd gotten so lost in how good it felt that he'd forgotten Rick's dick was even an option. Something that big would probably feel fucking incredible. “Give it to me.”

“You sure?” Rick asked. 

“I think I can take it.” Pfft. Think. He knew he could fucking take it. He wanted to feel that thing gaping him the fuck open. He wanted to be fucking _filled_ with it.

_Right. So fucking goddamn right._

“Here,” Rick said, offering Daryl his palm. It took the hunter a moment to realize what he wanted, but then he gathered a mouthful of saliva and spit it into Rick's hand. “We're definitely going to get the right shit for this next time.”

“Mhm,” Daryl said. They were. Because he was going to want this every fucking day. He felt the head of Rick's erection pressing against him, felt his body fighting it and tried his damnedest to fucking relax. There was a brief second where the pressure and burn felt like almost too much to handle, and then his body gave way and Rick slid in, hardness ghosting over wherever it was that made Daryl struggle to keep his eyes from crossing. 

“Don't move,” Daryl said, something telling him he needed a minute to get used to having Rick buried in his ass.   
  
“ You have no idea how fucking good you feel, Daryl,” Rick said, his hands warm against the skin of his hips while he waited. 

“Mutual,” Daryl grunted, purposely flexing muscles around Rick just to see how it felt. “Okay.”

“Okay?” Rick asked.

“Mhm,” Daryl said, already balling up sheets in his hands in anticipation. Man, he hoped no one had come home since they got here because he had a feeling this was going to get loud.

The bed shifted as Rick adjusted his position ever-so-slightly, and then Daryl felt the drag of his cock pulling out and sliding back in. That time, it hit right on the money.  
  
“Like that,” Daryl sighed. “Please like that.”

“This?” Rick asked, an edge of amusement to his voice when he thrust back in, gliding right over it again. Daryl moaned softly. “Can I fuck you harder?”

“Hard as you fuckin want, Rick,” Daryl said. “Shit. Fuckin rail me.”

“Was hoping you'd say that,” Rick said, already picking up the pace, rolling his hips into Daryl's body. 

Fuck, fuck, _fuck_.  
  
“Rick, Jesus,” Daryl said, turning his face down into the pillow and filling the soft cushion with his groans. There was no way he was going to make it even another minute. Not a snowman's chance in the devil's front yard.  
  
“I'm so fucking close,” Daryl said, and he could tell that if anything so much as brushed his cock, he would spill all over the goddamn place. And like Rick could read his mind, he reached around and took the whole thing in his fist. And it was fucking over.  
  
“Rick!” he managed to grunt out through gritted teeth, and then he came, splattering white all over the pale green sheets like he was trying to make some sort of abstract art to depict his first time having sex.  
  
“Hell,” Rick said, wiping his hand clean on the bed beside them, still lightly pumping in and out of his body. “Maybe I need to try again.”  
  
“Feels so fucking good,” Daryl said. “You got no idea how good you fucking feel.”

“Guess we know who likes what,” he said, pulling out. Daryl rolled over and looked at him, smiling at the soreness of what they'd done. 

“You're not finished,” Daryl said, frowning at Rick's cock, still fully erect. God, he knew he'd cum too fast. Fucking idiot. 

“Let's go take that shower,” Rick said, and he stood up, hand on his cock all the way to the bathroom where he waited patiently for Daryl to get the water just right and climbed in with him.  
  
He washed his dick first, ignoring the dried blood all over his and Daryl's arms. And then Daryl realized exactly what was going through Rick's mind without even having to be told, and he dropped to his knees right there under the warm water.   
  
“There you go,” Rick said.

“I ain't never really done this neither,” Daryl said. 

“Want me to tell you or do you want to figure it out?” Rick asked. Daryl probably could've figured it out. He'd never had his dick sucked, but he knew where it felt good to be touched. Still, something about the idea of Rick giving him instructions almost brought his own dick roaring back to life.

“Tell me. Want to hear you sayin it.”

“Lick on the underside,” Rick said. “All the way up.”

Daryl grabbed it and held it so he could start his tongue at the base and drag it all the way to the tip. He watched Rick's face while he did it, feeling a little surge of pride when the other man's eyelids fluttered.  
  
“Again. This time right where you stopped, flick your tongue there, then take the tip in your mouth.”

Daryl did as he said, this time pulling a moan out of Rick's mouth that made him moan too just from hearing it, and when his lips vibrated against Rick's sensitive flesh, the other man clapped his hand to Daryl's head and buried his fingers in his wet hair.

“Fuck,” Rick said. “Should've done this months ago.”

It was true. Or maybe it wasn't, because it shouldn't have been months at all. _Years_ . They should've done this _years_ ago. God, what if one of them had died without ever having done all this to each other? What a fucking tragedy. 

“Take it in your mouth,” Rick said, “as much of it as you can, sugar.”

The word “sugar” in that southern drawl spread through Daryl's spine, trickling down each individual vertebrae like warm honey. He took Rick down as far as he could physically stand, moaning at the feeling of having him filling his mouth. 

“This is the best blow job I've ever had in my damn life,” Rick said, fingers still tightly laced into his hair.

“Mmm,” Daryl answered, and Rick's hips bucked of their own accord, making Daryl gag, pulling off and gasping for his next breath. 

“Shit, didn't mean to do that.”

“No, it's okay,” Daryl said, shaking a few drops of shower water out of his eyes. “Keep goin.”

“Put your mouth back on it and fuck me with it,” Rick said, petting his hair and looking at him lovingly when he said it. Daryl leaned forward and sucked Rick back in, pulling his lips up and down the length of his cock and swirling his tongue here and there. He watched the other man's head fell back, Rick using his free hand to support himself on the shower wall. Meanwhile, Daryl could feel the one on his head trembling. He'd never wanted a mouthful of cum so bad in his entire life. Hell, he wasn't sure he'd ever wanted one at all before now.

“Suck on my balls,” Rick said. Daryl pulled off with a pop that made Rick groan deep in the back of his throat, and then the hunter dipped his head low, letting Rick's cock rub across his cheek while he leaned down to find his balls with his mouth. He took one between his lips and sucked on it until Rick started swearing non-stop, and then he did the other. 

“I'm gonna cum,” Rick said. “One more second in your mouth, and-ah, fuck, Daryl.”  
  
Daryl cut him off by taking almost the whole thing in again, his lips almost all the way down to the hilt. And true to his word as always, Rick came, half-crashing back into the shower wall as he lost his balance, his warm and salty orgasm spilling onto the hunter's tongue. Daryl eagerly swallowed every drop, lapping at Rick's slit until it was completely dry.

“Shit, thank you,” Rick said, still leaning against the wall, his gorgeous chest heaving and his curls dripping with water. 

“If that was a one-time deal, I'm gonna hunt you down,” Daryl said, already grabbing a bath sponge to start scrubbing the rest of the walker blood off Rick's forearms.

“If that was a one-time thing, I might die,” Rick said. “I love you. You know that, right? You know I've been in love with you for what feels like my whole damn life?”

“Only if you know it ain't just you.”

“I do,” Rick said, taking the sponge and doing the same for Daryl, going over the caked-on gunk on his arms and scrubbing away the layers of grime the hunter always built up even though they had managed to get him to start showering again. “I'm sorry we were both too stubborn to open our mouths until now.”

“Glad you finally opened yours.” Daryl grabbed the shampoo and spun Rick around to wash his hair, and they finished out the rest of the shower like that, taking turns scrubbing each other before heading down the hall to Rick's bed with towels slung around their waists.

It wasn't long until they wrecked his sheets too. 

 


End file.
